pdmhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Orbitons
The Orbitons are an intergalactic Mixel tribe in Mixels. They are yellow-green, white, and gold in color, with additional red blinking lights. The Orbitons are all geared up to explore space. The only problem is, they are a little bit clumsy and don’t always know how to control their equipment. Mixels Relationships Each other Rokit and Niksput treat Nurp-Naut's infant side like they're his parents and have a tendency to coddle him. Nurp-Naut himself has an odd relationship between his two personalities. Nurp calls out Naut when he has a tendency to fib, while Naut is stricter to Nurp, yet still looks out for his best interests. Infernites Nurp-Naut is friends with Burnard. Cragsters Neutral, so far. Electroids Neutral, so far. Frosticons Neutral, so far. Fang Gang Neutral, so far. Flexers Neutral, so far. Glorp Corp Neutral, so far. Spikels Neutral, so far. Wiztastics Neutral, so far. Glowkies Nurp-Naut is friends with Globert, though the two tribes used to have a rocky relationship due to the Orbitons being afraid of them. Klinkers Neutral, so far. Lixers Neutral, so far. Weldos Neutral, so far. Munchos Neutral, so far. Appearances The following list is of episodes in which all three members of this tribe are seen. *Mixel Moon Madness Trivia *Like the Infernites, Frosticons and Glorp Corp, they are the primary tribe of their series. * The tribe is the only one without a color scheme of only one color, or different shades of one. * Their main territory is space, which is obvious firsthand, given their theme. *They all have some sort of jetpack on their backs. *They all have a helmet on their heads. Niksput and Nurp-Naut's helmets contain their eyes, while Rokit's helmet does not (thus his being more like a dome). Niksput's helmet is the smallest while Nurp-Naut's is the largest. *All of them have a different number of eyes: Niksput has one, Rokit has two, and Nurp-Naut has three. * Their names all end in the letter "T". * They all have an underbite. * Their name is often misspelled as Orbitrons or Orbitronz. Originally, their name was to be spelled Orbitonz. * All three have the ability to levitate and are rarely seen on the ground. Their jetpacks may only be there to help give them a faster boost in the air. * Their food choices are very spicy, possibly due to the fact that in reality, taste buds are dulled in outer space. * They are one of the only tribes to have more than three Mixels, due to Nurp-Naut technically being two separate entities. * They use the term "planetoids" to refer to non-moon Mixels. * They are the first tribe with red highlights, the second being the Weldos. * They all have similarities to Magnifo. This is because Nurp-Naut has the same underbite, Rokit has laser guns, which resemble his wands, and Niksput has a unique body part on his head, like how Magnifo has a hat. Pokemon/Digimon/Mixels Wiki Description The Orbitons is a intergalactic Mixel tribe and is also part of the Number Hunting Team in Mixels-Yu-Gi-Oh ll:The Next Generation. They don't duel much like the rest of the team does. They are friends of the gang, like Tails Doll & the so-called "legendary duelist" and champion of the Dueling Tournament Flain. Category:Mixels Category:Mixels Articles